Unexpected(Cody Simpson Love Story)
by Kitten-Bear
Summary: this story is about Mckayla and Ana meeting the 1d boys and Cody Simpson. Their are some love scenes but not bad stuff. This is my first story. I hope u like. I may only say friendship and romance but it has humor and adventure.
1. meet the characters

Meet The Characters

* * *

Name:Mckayla Jewel Marie

Age:16

fave band:Skillet

fave color:ocean blue

sports:surfing and archery

hobbies:playing piano,singing,writing,eating PICKLES,and golf

bff: Ana Lily-An Cortez

* * *

Name:Ana Lily-An Cortez

Age:16

fave band:One direction

fave color:blue

hobbies:anyting

sports:tennis

bff:Mckayla Jewel Marie

* * *

Name:Niall James

Age:19

fave band:Bon Jovi and The Script

fave color:green

hobbies:soccer,eating,laughing,and playing guitar

sports:soccer

bff(s):Sean Cullen and Scott Byrne

* * *

Name:Louis William Tomlinson

Age:21

fave band:The Fray

fave color:Red

hobbies: Football, Partying, Tennis, Hanging with friends

sports:soccer

bff(s):Stan Lucas and Harry Styles

* * *

Name:Liam James Payne

Age:19

fave band:Unknown  
fave color:purple

hobbies:Basketball

sports:Basketball

bff(s):Andy Samuels and Marius "Maz" Listhrop

* * *

Name:Harry Edward Styles

Age:19

fave band:UNKNOWN

fave colors:blue

hobbies:Tennis and Badminton

sports:tennis and badminton

Bff(s): Louis Tomlinson

* * *

Name:Zayn Javadd Malik

Age:20

fave band:Scarface

fave color:Blue

hobbies:Drawing, Acting

sports:soccer

bff(s):Fal ( Skylightx) and *

* * *

Name:Cody Robert Simpson

Age:16

fave band:Selena Gomez and the Scene

fave colors:blue and green

hobbies:swimming, surfing, dancing, singing, playing golf

sports:surfing,swimming

bff(s):Campbell Carsley


	2. Chapter 1

imagine story (this story is based on my imagination like some famous people at my house and we have grown a friendship bond-maybe something call me cra-cra this imagine story im 16.)  
mckaylas p.o.v.  
one day i was just chillin with ana on my couch listening to 1d songs and going cra-cra.  
u see im not a big fan of 1d i only like their songs.i was thinkin of the contest that i entered about 5 months contest was to hang out with 1d and cody simpson for 1 year.i knew that ana and me would not were probably more then 1 million girls entering the cool thing is if they like u or think u are cool they will be able to visit u as long as they SO COOL! :) as ana walks form the center of the room after singing i go to the kitchen to get how the convo went-. ana-ok kk its ur turn choose 2 songs.  
me-why do i.u know i sing like a bum.  
ana- one,u dont sing like a bum what ever that is, two,u have a voice like a angel.  
me-ana u r so funny. a bum is a butt dont u know your own future husbands thanks.  
ana-wait that was british im gonna use it u know you are forbiden to use the word ZAYN hes mine away from the ZAYN me-ok but u can not use bum its MINE and cody simpson is AWAY FROM THE CODA TRAIN.(coda is mckayla and cody )ok .  
ana-yes .now choose 2 songs.  
me-ok ok i choose umm kiss you by one direction and iyiyi by cody .  
ana-knew it.  
me-we are twins arent ds-i was right.(me and ana actually in real life got back results that we were .POWER TO THE TWINS)  
ana-yep now go.  
me-kk lets start. 123 (after the two and heard a knock on the door.i went to get COURSE)  
me-hey ana im gonna go get u get the door.  
ana-yep sure.  
(i was in the kitchen getting plates for the pickles)  
me-hey ana u want some pickles ana-nope me-well get the door then.  
ana-ok moody bum.*at the door*hello peo-(ana screams)  
me-ana plz tell me u r not screaming at hobos again u know we will get in last hobos through onoins at us.  
ana-can i invite them in they seem very handso-i mean nice.  
me-yeah sure ask if they want pickles ana-do u want pickles.-they said no.  
me-more for me..  
(i walk in the living room to see 2 blonde and 4 brown haired boys standing there)  
me-umm are u and y do u look familiar.  
ana-really mckayla(ana whipers in my ear its cody and 1d,it took my breathe then they all smiled.)  
me-well nice to meet u we win the contest.  
cody-yes u did.  
me-wow thats is so co-..(my phone started to ring)plz excuse me..  
me_on_ its . one direction.(all the boys and ana looked at me)ok really thank you so much.  
(i started to scream and ran out the door and ran around the park and ran to mcdonalds to get a water cause i was called.)  
me_on_phone-hello.  
ana_on_phone-where the heck r u and why were u screaming.  
me_on_phone-we got it.  
ana_on_phone-got what.  
me_on_phone-the contract and we r going to be famous and the best part singing with 1d and cody simpson.  
ana_on_phone-really well hey all the boys are eating your pickles.  
me_on_phone-omg who.  
ana_on_phone-niall,harry,and is so respectful.  
me_on_phone-omg ana cody is there to he is respectful give harry the phone.  
ana_on_ harry kayla wants to tak to luck she is over protective for 3 things,one her dog Ben she has had since she was 2,two her cody simpson album and posters that her parents gave her,and three the thing she loves more then money and her family PICKLES.  
harry_on_ .  
me_on_phone-hi harry.i like your music but im sure they wont notice that u r THE FREAKIN HECK R U MESSING WITH MY PICKLES.Y CANT U JUST NO I WOULD NOT LET U HAVE plz give the phone to thank u harry_on_phone-(silent for 1 minute with a scared look)ummmmm ok.  
me_on_phone-thank u.  
louis_on_ boo here.  
me_on_phone-GET YOUR BUM AWAY FROM MY PICKLES.  
louis_on_phone-ok plz dont make me weep like harry.  
me_on_phone-awwwww hunny then stay away from my sweety give the phone to niall.  
naill_on_ kayla im srry they told me that it would be so srry me_on_phone-aww its only not screaming at u cuz u are blonde.i like blonde people the blondes r just so nice like naill_on_phone-ok thank u.  
(i hung up without saying bye.i was kinda mad cuz i was gonna need to get more pickles)  
*OUT OF CONVO*  
i was almost home when i saw a surfing contest and i entered was my turn then i was almost to the water when i helt i hand on my shoulder.(did i menton i live in L.A.)i turned around to see... CLIFFY SRRY


	3. Chapter 2

mckaylas p.o.v.  
I turned around to see a blonde was how 4 the convo went-  
me-oh hey do u want.i thought u were at the house.  
cody-oh no.i saw u with a surf bord,and I wanted to know what u were doing.  
me-oh yeah i entered a surfing contest to win money to buy more i gotta go bye.  
cody-ok AND GOOD LUCK!  
me-thanks *after i was done surfing i got a perfect score and won the contest*  
me-cody i won.! cody-i know good want to get some food now im really hungry.!  
me-yeah sure u thinking what im thinking..  
cody&me-MCDONALDS!  
cody-lets go *at mcdonalds*  
cody-I want a,ummmm,a hamburger with no cheese.  
chashier-ok sir they dont even have cheese.  
cody-oh stupid what do u want to eat.  
me-hello Betha can i have my reg plz Betha(cashier)-yeah u want a number 5 with no cheese and extra tater with a side of pickles.  
me-yep thanks(I sarted to get out my wallet when cody stopped me)  
cody-oh no you dont me-ok that only means FREE PICKLES!thanks cody.  
(cody gives betha his credit card and she starts laughing)  
Betha-im srry sir you are not Cody Simpson. i know my own boyfriend.  
me-oh really u date Cody your a angel.  
betha-yes and yes me-cody do you want to show her cody-ok(cody takes off his hood and scrreams)  
betha-No way your cody simpson.  
cody-now can u plz hurry me and my girlfriend have to meet up with our friends liam,harry,niall,zayn,and ana.  
betha-shes your did you just name 1d.  
me-i am your what.  
(cody whispered to just go along with it we will get a star discount)  
me-oh ok cody-do we get the star discount betha-yes and here you a nice day.  
cody&me-thanks betha *Out Of Convo*  
on the way home was meal was delicious. The sad thing is that Betha might hate me now,oh well.I know i just ate but my stomach feels like there are stuff flying around in aunt says "when you feel that you found your true love."My aunt was a nut though.I cant be falling for him,  
I just met the dude.I got introupted by getting hit in the head with something then falling on the groung passed out...  
CLIFFY SRRY 


	4. Chapter 3

codys p.o.v.  
when me and mckayla were talking and then she fell on the how the conversation went.-  
me-omg you say cant be no you cant.  
mckayla-what happened...  
random dude-oh im so you o-DUDE YOUR CODY SIMPSON!...  
mckayla-where am what happened me-this dude hit you in the head with a dude hush befor-..oh no mckayla-what is it me-RUN!  
*Out Of Convo*  
we ran for at least 5 miles.i need to tell you something,ok well i think i kinda like as in mckayla.  
i cant believe i like her because i just met we were running back to the house of house is live right next to them your wondering why we were running,its was because of my angels coming(angels are codys calls them huh)back from ..  
mckaylas p.o.v.  
man after i got done running,i felt amazing.i feel so close to cody gonna try to get ana and zayn look so cute yeah i have to get Big Time Rush is hates yeahh make her .i think kendall is super though she doesnt like BTR,i know she likes we got home I went upstairs to change into my btr I came back down ana had on her 1d shirt the convo -.. me-really ana why are you wearing a 1d shirt while btr is on. ana-well i have to kind to our guest.  
me-i quess your it kinda hurt to say that.  
ana-hush or its going to be 6 grade all over agian.  
louis-what happened to kayla in 6 grade.  
ana-well you see kk here liked this boy Jerimee a every time I got around him she would freak saying"why were you over dont betray ..."she would hit me kinda puney and i would hit her HARD.  
me-and it was FLIPPIN HARD...lets watch some btr.  
everyone-*sarcastikly*yeah.  
*End Of Convo*  
everytime Kendall would talk i would start to would laugh everytime i squalled when the commercial came on.  
of course i hit everytime to..hahaha when it was over i screamed some more convo haha-  
me-tthat wass sssooo perfectttt(about to cry)  
ana-well hey me and zayn are going to get wonna co-.  
me-OMG YOU READ MY ME OR LET ME STAY.I WANT VENELLER.  
(i jumped around the house screaming)  
cody-is she always this hyper.  
ana-ohhh thats the normal part let me go get something..haha zayn-i know i hardly know you yet but i think thats your evil laugh and look.  
ana-ur right (ana came to me and get me some MONSTER energy drink.i ran even faster.i ran into cody and calmed down when i got off of him)  
cody-OWWW GET OFF OF ME me-of time ana or 1d.  
all boys-what...  
ana-which one red code or blue code me-blue as which one do you call.  
ana-1d,kiss you.  
me-man i wanted that but ok ill do BTR,Time Of Our Life..  
*End Of Convo*  
i ran upstairs grabbed 2 guitars for cody and niall to use,a airhorn,2 megaphoneS,and i got downstairs the boys looked super confused.i explained to them that every saturday at 3 p.m we sing to everyone in the neighbor and niall both knew the chords to the two ,louis,harry,and liam were gonna back up on the the convo-.  
me-OK PEOPLE ARE YOU READY FOR A SHOW.  
crowd-woahh yeahhhh ana-WELL WE HAVE VERY SPECIAL FRIENDS WITH US AND KAYLAS NEW FRIEND WE NET TODAY..  
crowd-whooooooooooooooooooo me-WELL DO YOU GUYS KNOW ONE DIRECTION AND CODY SIMPSON.  
crowd-yeahhhhhhhh we love you 1-4-3 ect..  
cody-HELLO PEOPLE WE TRUELY ARE HONHERED TO BE HERE.  
1D-YEAH WE ARE.  
crowd-yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh ana-WELL WE IM GONNA SING KISS YOU BY 1D SINCE WE HAVE GUEST WAT ABOUT U me-WELL M SING TIME OF OUR LIFE BY BTR..HOW MANY GIRLS LIKE BTR SCREAM IF YOU DO..  
over 50 girls have alt people in our hood of L.A. its a huge me-WHO LIKES CODY,LIAM,NIALL,ZAYN,LOUIS,AND over 50 girls yah alot.  
*out of convo*  
after that we got alot of compliments and how did we meet the guys by actually stared at me coul not like me could he couldnt hes a famous person,he couldnt like a normal girl like me.a beautiful blonde dating a stupid blonde girl.  
well anyways ive been watching ana and zayn and they look at each other it the way niall looks at nialler does luv patatoes.  
WAIT IVE GOT IT...  
CLIFFY SRRY 


	5. Chapter 4

_**-hey guys im so sorry I forgot all about the .(A.N.)-**_

**CHAPTER 4_MCKAYLAS P.O.V.**

**ok so I've been thinking what I should do for Ana and Zayn to get together. I actually got a idea and I talked Harry,Liam,Niall,and Cody about and they said it was a good idea and they looked cute so Zayn and Ana both like chicken and so I was thinking about taking them to a movie and all of us sit with a really excited because Liams girlfriend Danielle and Lous Girlfriend Eleanor is going to come and stay with us while the boys are going to be staying across the street. The 1D boys say they are so sweet. I believe them. Well back to the plan, Ana is terrified of scary movies right. So we are going to see Olympus Has Fallen, but she thinks we are going to see The Croods. hahahahahahahaha! Here are what the partners are going to be like(P.S. Eleanor and Danielle arrive about an hour before the movie, so yeahhh)Liam and Danielle, Louis and Eleanor, Harry and Niall,Cody and Me, and last but not least ANA AND ZAYN. Remember what I said Ana is super scared of scary movie, hahaha you know where im going-The boys besides Zayn said that Zayn does that kind of stunt to girls that are scared during the movie hahaha oldest trick in the book, Im scared Zayn; hahahahahaha then Zayn will her hold then ask her the QUESTION!.. im kinda nervous to be going with Cody. Wait the one and only Mckayla Jewel Marie is nervous haha I laugh at danger,i cant be nervous-**CHILL GIRLLLL CALM DOWN**.wait kayla are you talking to yourself,**YES YOU ARE NOW ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE CODY. **what the.I DONT LIKE HIM...**THATS THE FIRST STAGE DENILE GIRL YOU GOT IT BAD.**NO I DONT QUIT THAT,I DONT LIKE HIM,I JUST MET THE BOY..GIVE ME A BREAK..-everyone looked at me while we were in the no looks like I said that last part out loud..(HERE IS HOW THE CONVO WENT-)**

**me-NO I DONT QUIT THAT,I DONT LIKE HIM,I JUST MET THE BOY..GIVE ME A BREAK... **

**cody-you don't like who? Who are you talking to? You just met what boy? You don't what? **

**me-snoopy I was talking to my .and the boy is my carrot best friend named Willy. **

**?_?-Louis,Liam! **

**L****iam_Louis-Eleanor,Danielle! **

**everyone-HEYYYYY **

**Ana-whose the chicks. **

**me-im sorry for her im Mckayla but people call me Kayla or kk,this is this Liams girlfriend Danielle and this is Eleanor Lous to meet guys would not shut up about they were right you have good fashion the way did the guys tell you that we are going to the movies in a hour. **

**Eleanor-Well its nice meeting you the guys would not shut up about the thanks about the fashion stuff. **

**me-yeah ok lets get guys see you in a hour..(if you were wondering the girls and guys drove in different cars) **

**-WHEN GOT HOME(OUT OF CONVO)- **

**omg we look so (Eleanor) is wearing navy blue skinny jeans with a carrot top on(LOL SHE WAS MENT FOR LOU)with black boots,Dani(Danielle)is wearing a blue strapless short dress with blue flats, Ana was wearing green skinny jeans with a grey and white tank top and green flats,and I was wearing a aqua blur flow short dress with aqua blue and Anas hair was straighten,me and Danis hair was curled. When we were done we all gasped and started laughing. (heres how the convo went-) **

**Ana-WOW kk you look good trying to impress someone. me-wow real mature and plus no cant a girl just wonna look good without being accused for something else. ana-yeah you are right lets goooooooo!... boys-woah girls you good.. girls-oh yeah we know **

**-IN THEATER 10 MINS INTO MOVIE-**

**I looked around the theater and Harry and Niall were at the second row till the top,Eli and Lou were in the middle,Liam and Dani were next to lou and eli,ana and zany were closest to the screen so we could see what ever they do,then there was me and cody we sat at the very top so we could see we are .!well we were 10 mins into the movie when all of a sudden a scary part came on then me and cody look at each other,i don't know how long we stayed like that but i knew one thing,IM IN DEEP DOO-DOO CAUSE IM FALLEN FOR THIS BOY AND FAST..i guess my coocoo aunt was right..we have been staring at each other for about 5 mins now,I THINK WE WERE HAVING A STARING CONTEST,when all of a sudden cody blinked.(here is how the convo went-)**

**me-wait what just happened. **

**cody-i don't know i think we were having a staring u won. **

**me-cody i always win at the way.i like the colors of you the...did i just say act like i didn't say that.**

**-CLIFFY SRRY HAVE TO GO HAHAHAHAHAHA-**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5_Mckaylas POV omg i cant believe i just said that Mckayla you are so dumb.i wonder if he even heard me cause i hardly even heard what i just i know what i just tell me that he didnt is he not responding to what i he not even notice me because im not MCKAYLA STOP OVER REACTING AND PLEASE STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF. (heres the convo part-)  
cody-uhh thanks..i must say you have very pretty eyes are so light blue.  
me-aww cody thats did you see that look zayn put his arm around IM GOOD AT THIS STUFF.  
cody-well you seem to know this kind of hey i have an idea since we are not even watching the movie do you want to just tell me about yourself.  
me-uhh yeah do you want to know.  
cody-EVERYTHING..  
me-ok stalk just here we favorite color is ocean or know as aqua.i like playing piano,singing,writing,eating PICKLES,and favorite sports are surfing and archery.i am birthday is June heritage is Australian,British,Native American,German,ect...lets just say ive got alot of cousins to hug and i am single and always bored with nothng to I TELL THE TRUTH!..  
cody-woah you are very picky.  
me-yeah yeah it go going to sleep now night.  
cody-night night at 5 okay but plz dont snore.  
me-not promising..  
cody-haha okay.  
-IN MCKAYLAS DREAM-  
i was walking in circles im telling you i is really scaring me.i walked around for what felt like fr hours but it only been maybe 3 the scenery changed,i knew i was in a dream now,so nothing is real and it cant hurt scenery now was at a old park.i seem to know this a minute i used to play at this park when i was little with ana when ever i who is looks like me but when i was who is next to me swing with me,its a little boy,he was so adorable.i looked about 5 and he looked about 8.i knew i would not have gone to the park with a frieend cause ana was not there for me to meet yet,we met when i was boy had curly brown hair and green looks very he also has THATS HARRY.i think well it looks like him is this apost to be one of those dreams that were a flash I THINK I KNEW HARRY STYLES AS A why was he in he born in Chesire,England,U.K.!why was he here in Califorina it was a vacation,i dont know i wonna listen..(HERES THE CONVO WITH YOUNG HARRY AND MCKAYLA-)  
young mckayla-hazza bear im gonna miss you alot young

harry-kaywa jewely im gonna miss you me we will be bffffs forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..  
young mckayla-yep hazza bear i promise we will be bffffs always.  
young harry-pinky promise..  
young mckayla-i promise hazza bear.  
young harry-me to.i wub you kaywa jewely.  
young mckayla-i wub you to hazza bear..  
harry mum-harold its time to go or were gonna miss our flight back to Cheshire.  
mckayla mum-you to have to get home to mckayla..  
young harry-im gonna miss you kaywa jewely.  
young mckayla-im gonna miss you hazza .  
young harry-kaywa jewely dont forget our 3 words,POPPY THE LLAMA..  
young mckayla-i would never forget hazza bear i hope to see you again.  
young harry-i will see you someday,but you will forget about i will not forgett about you.i will find you and never let you go,but only when we are grown up.  
young mckayla-ok hazza bear.i trust you.  
-DONE WITH DREAM AND OUT OF MOVIE-  
(heres what the convo was like-)  
cody-kayla wake on lets go.  
me-wait what im up.  
cody-finally

me-hey so ana what happened.  
eli_dani-yeah speak up.  
zayn-yeah ok im leaving.  
eli-you better girl time.  
ana-wellll zayn asked me out.  
dani-and you said yesssss.  
ana-well not really.  
me-what i did all this hard work for nothing.  
ana-WHATT YOU DID THIS FOR HIM TO ASK ME.  
me-cause we are friends and you both like each other.  
ana-how did you know.  
me-well you both looked at each other the way niall looks at his potatoes.  
ana-i did not say yes.  
eli-what did you say.  
ana-i said yep.  
dani-dang gurll you guys know what i think we are going to be really good friends.  
elli_ana_me-yeah

me-hold i have to scream something me(talking to myself in the brain)-ok if he is really the boy from the park he i going to look at me and say or do something to prove to me its him..if it really happened.  
me(screaming so everyone can hear n parking lot)-HEY PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME SAY ME FAVORITE 3 HERE WE GO..POPPY THE LLAMA..  
-OUT OF CONVO FOR NOW-  
after i screamed that everyone looked at harry had a HUGE smile and by huge i mean HUGE...!  
(convo-)  
me-harry?  
harry-you remembered kaywa jewely is that really you.  
me-yep its me hazza bear..  
(harry ran up and picked me up and spined me around)  
ana-okay someone explain

harry-you didnt tell want to tell her.  
ana-tell me what.  
me-well uhh i totally forgot,when i fell asleep i remembered it in a dream i just had about 3 minutes .you were right hazza bear i would forget.  
harry-im always .i can believe its been so long.  
me-yeah 11 years.  
harry-actually 10 year and 10 months.  
me-aww you counted.  
everyone except harry and me-WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS!...  
harry-dang and kayla met when she was 5 and i was 8,we were best friends.i went to america to spend time with my mum for the summer,but instead i spent all 4 month with had a nickname for me,it was hazza bear,my nickname for her was kaywa jewely since her name is mckayla jewel.  
eli-awww thats so cute.  
cody-lets just go

ana-ohhh is someone jelious

cody-nooooo

me-first stage is stage you will be dreaming about stage when you look in my eyes you will get lost in them and not stage you will fall head over heals with me.  
louis-one,cody you just got told by a girllll.2,harry you didnt tell me you had girlfriend when you were 8.3,you never told me about her.4,why didnt you tell me about her.5,does anyone have carrots.  
harry-i didnt tell you about kayla cause i thought i would never see her i didnt date her we were little.  
me-lou we have carots at home.

me-you heard the man leggo.  
harry-kaywa jewely ive missed you alot.  
me-ive missed you to hazza bear.  
all girls-awwwwwwww

harry_me-stop are quit coping me.  
-OK THATS ALL GUYS YOU LIKED THE FRIEND REUNITING PART.I KNOW IT SOUNDS LIKE A HARRY STYLES LOVE STORY,BUT ITS CODY LOVE PARTS ARE COMING UP SOON.I PINKY PROMISE!..WILL YOU EXCUE ME IM GONNA GO EAT A CARROT -POPPY THE LLAMA.


End file.
